Brooms and Detentions
by DMLLQueen
Summary: Malfoy's having trouble with his class work, Luna wants to learn to fly a broom.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a broom and a detention.

Luna sat in the grass, watching Gryffindor and Hufflepuff practice quidditch. She took a bite of her apple, scribbling on her parchment. She was supposed to be taking notes, but the relatively warm day was too exciting. She could always do it later that night, when the rare warmth of the sun was gone. She looked back to the skies. Maybe she should learn how to fly. She thought about that as she ate her apple. Surely there wasn't anything too horrible. Although, Snumples would be able to get to her easier. She'd have to research that later.

Draco sat in a tree, furiously writing out his transfiguration essay. He had McGonagall next and hadn't even started the two page paper that was due. He wouldn't have been so worried if Crabbe and Goyle weren't so stupid. He'd just have them do it. But no. They were dumber than rocks, and Draco was on the verge of trouble anyway. After only a few minutes, he crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder, jumping out of the tree. He walked across the courtyard. Transfiguration was useless anyway.

Draco rolled his eyes as McGonagall took points from Slytherin. Some of the Ravenclaws giggled quietly. It was no surprise that everyone disliked McGonagall, it was that it was Ravenclaw students that were laughing. He would have expected Slytherins, but they seemed to be silent. The professor seemed flustered.

" Ten points from Slytherin, and detention tonight for you, Mr. Malfoy. And five points from Ravenclaw for that rude display." Or something like that. Draco wasn't listening. Someone interrupter her rant.

" Professor, I'd be happy to polish the brooms tonight after dinner with him."

" Why would you do that, Miss Lovegood?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, looking at the blond, who was standing.

" I've read that work goes faster when the ones working do so as a pair." Draco smiled, trying not to laugh at the idiocy. McGonagall sighed after a moment of thought.

" Very well. The two of you report to my office directly after dinner."

Luna approached Draco after class was over.

" Would you teach me how to fly a broom?" She asked.

" You're nuts."

" So that's a yes?" She asked. He stopped walking.

" No, it's a no." Luna sighed as he continued walking. She had to get to class. She'd have to wait to talk to him.

Luna spent the rest of the day thinking about flying. Time passed quickly, and it seemed as though just after Transfiguration it was dinnertime. She looked up from the table, glancing to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting where he'd always sat. On the corner closest to the door. She watched him stand. Maybe he wants top be early. She thought, standing. She collected her bag and followed him.

Draco was so sick of Pansy. He couldn't believe that he was almost happy to go to McGonagall for detention with Loony Lovegood. He walked briskly, hoping she wasn't following him. When he heard footsteps behind him, he growled. Pansy was insufferable. Not to mention clingy.

" Yes, I love you, now leave me al- Oh. It's you." He said, surprised to see Luna.

" You- probably thought I was someone else, right?" She asked. Draco nodded, turning his head quickly. Whether she was Loony or not, that was embarrassing. They walked in silence til they got to McGonagall's office.

" I've had just about enough of you, Mr. Malfoy. Your ability to fail in the most simple of tasks is unacceptable. I want all of these brooms cleaned by curfew." She said before stalking out, taking Luna's and Draco's wands with her.

" Well, we'd better get started." Luna said. Draco smirked.

" I've got a better idea. Remember earlier, when you said you wanted to learn to fly?" Luna nodded.

" Yes. What about it?" Draco sighed. She was daft.

A/ N Yo, I'm not J.K. Rowling, so, obviously, I don't own Hogwarts or the characters in the series... My friend isfanastyandlovereal requested another Druna... But I'm not quite sure if that's where I want to go... Any ideas? I'd love some reviews and critiques! Oh, and this is fifth year as if it was a normal year, meaning probably ( no promises) no Voldie stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Luna stood on the edge of the quidditch pitch. He'd briefly explained how to fly, and Luna was ready to try. She watched as Draco easily jumped on the broom, hovering off the ground.

" Now you." He told her. She did her best to mimic his movements. She couldn't believe it. She was actually flying. And yes, only two feet off the ground counts. She smiled. Draco was less impressed. " You're too tense. Relax a little." He told her. This she tried to do as she rose to his height. He scrutinized her for a moment.

" Better?" She asked him. He nodded a little. " Now what?"

" Now what? We fly. Pretty self explanatory." He snapped. Luna shrugged it off. She had thought about his attitude, and she decided she'd deal with it. Everyone else said they wouldn't teach her, so this was as best as she got. She followed him slowly. Slower than he wanted.

" Hurry up, Lovegood." He called behind him. She couldn't make it go any faster, so with a sigh he slowed.

After what seemed forever, Loony finally touched ground. Draco had already put the broom away, and was working lazily on the Slytherin brooms. She was silent as she dropped the broom and started to help. McGonagall was right on time, sending the pair to their common rooms. Draco walked slowly through the halls toward the dungeons. That one of the last places he wanted to be at the moment. A thought struck him. If he could manage to get outside without being caught, he wouldn't have to return to the dungeons.  
The sun was just starting to dip behind the castle as Draco crept along the wall of the courtyard. He weighed his options, and decided to run. He started, and didn't stop. He was out of breath and probably looked a mess when he got to the lake. Not that it much mattered. No one was going to see him. Taking a last look toward the castle, he continued, heading for the school's boundary wall. Being October, the air was cool and still. Rather pleasant, really. Not that Draco Malfoy would ever admit it. In fact, contrary to most beliefs, he was a human. He had interests other than pestering Potter and causing general trouble. But he also had a reputation to uphold. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the lake's glassy surface. Another subject arose. The way things were going, he'd be failing almost all his classes and have to redo fifth year. He jumped, obviously not in fright, but surprise, when someone tapped his shoulder.

" Loony- I mean Luna. What are you doing here?" He corrected himself. No need for insults here, so far from the castle.

" Walking." She said, in the air-headed way she had.

" I figured that much out. I mean here, following me."

" I wanted to thank you for teaching me how to fly. No one else would." She said. Her bright blonde hair shined in the setting sun. Draco shrugged.

" It got me out of working." He lied.

" If you say so." She said, shrugging. There was a moment of silence between them. " It was still nice of you." She said. She gave him a quick hug, turned and skipped off. Draco found himself smiling. Weird. He usually never smiled. He picked up another stone and sent it into the lake. Then he headed for the castle.

A/N Okay... I'm sorry these are so short... But it's the best I can do for now. Also, I'm going home for Christmas, so I won't have internet access. See you guys when I get back!


	3. Chapter 3

" Do you think it's a good idea though? I mean, what if something were to- happen?" Ginny asked, running a finger across a diamond necklace. Luna looked around the jewelry shop they were in.

" What do you mean?" She asked, picking up an intricate silver bracelet. She didn't recognize the symbols, but it was pretty.

" I'm just afraid he might- do something. What if he's dangerous?" Ginny started walking toward the door. Luna took the bracelet to the counter. She paid and thanked the witch, following Ginny out.

" I don't think they'd let him stay at the school if he were dangerous. Besides. It's just flying, the worst thing that could happen would be me falling off my broom." Luna said as the pair walked down the busy street. " So where to next?" Ginny didn't seem to get the message.

" Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't learn to fly. I'm happy you've finally decided to. But why couldn't you have asked Harry or I?" Luna sighed. She didn't want to talk about it.

" You were both busy." She lied. Luna felt something hit her head. " Are you still going to Honeydukes later?"

" Yeah. Fred and George are meeting me at four."

" I've got something to do. I'll meet you there at four, alright?" Luna didn't wait for an answer. She skipped down the street, necklace jingling quietly.

Once away from Ginny, Luna stopped skipping. It was really a struggle sometimes, being best friends with Ginny. She was very determined for the most part. That meant that if she wanted to talk, you talked. That's one of the things Luna admired about her, but it also made it tough to be around her for too long. Luna found herself in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a place she frequently visited. The decor was, to say the least, extravagantly overdone with pink, plush love, but Luna figured it helped make the small shop cozy. The room was empty, save Madam Puddifoot herself. Luna smiled, sitting at a table. She looked to the nearest clock.

It was only two. That didn't bother her. She could spend two hours in the tea shop. She ordered her tea and looked out the window. There were many familiar faces outside. None of them seemed to notice her, and she didn't mind. After six cups of tea, Luna was ready to leave. She absent mindedly stood.

" Yes, Ma'am." A pile of boxes walked through a door behind the counter. Obviously not noticing her, the two collided. Bright pink feathers exploded all over the room. Luna couldn't help but laugh a little.

" Sorry." She said, looking through the pink snow at who'd been carrying the boxes.  
" Oh. Hi Draco. I didn't know you worked here." She said, standing.

" I- uh-" Madam Puddifoot walked in. She stared in horror at her visibly cringed as she started.

" What have you done? Now I have to reorder everything. That's coming out of your pay, young man. Clean it up." She turned on her heal and stomped into the back. Draco shook his head, trying to gather the pink.

" Crazy old bat." he mumbled. Luna smiled, getting to her knees to help. As soon as she touched the pink fluff, it exploded into butterflies. Draco's started to explode too. The pink butterflies flew toward the ceiling.

" What are these?" Luna wondered aloud, standing. She looked around for something to catch them in. Draco did the same, shrugging. He handed her a tea pot and grabbed a cup.

" Hold that. When I get one into it, close the lid and grab another." He ordered. Luna nodded.

It took the pair almost three hours to collect all of the butterflies. She forgot about meeting her friends at Honeydukes until after it was too late, which she was sure to be questioned about by Ginny. Luna released the last one into the street and watched it fly off. She went back int other small shop to gather her things. Draco sat at a table, head on his arms. Luna wanted to say something, but she just picked up her stuff and left.

" Sorry." She said quietly before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sat at the table, working on his essay. The library was quiet. Well, it was always quiet, but something seemed off. It made Draco nervous. But he tried to ignore it. It was probably just his imagination anyway. He wrote two more sentences before he was done. He couldn't stand it anymore, it was too quiet. He collected his stuff and left. The courtyard wasn't much better than the library, so Draco decided he'd done enough school work. He didn't bother taking his things back to his room, as he had potions in half an hour. He was mildly surprised that his 'friends' hadn't followed him. It didn't matter to him, obviously, but they had a knack for finding him when he ditched them during school. He headed for the dark forest, just because. Halfway there, a pink owl swooped down, dropping a note, which was also pink and lacy, at his feet. Immediately, he knew it was from Madam Puddifoot. Probably saying he was banned from her shop or something like that. Either way, he walked right over it. He didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

" Mr. Malfoy." Snape growled. Draco rolled his eyes, standing.

" What have I done now?" He asked sarcastically. Snape glared at him.

" Professor McGonagall would like a word with you." Draco sighed, going back to grab his bag before exiting the room.

Loony was waiting at the door. She was reading one of those stupid magazines, upside down. Draco sighed, figuring she'd be part of his most likely punishment.

She was. Apparently, Luna'd sought out the professor to talk about an exchange. McGonagall would let Luna tutor Draco, and he'd have to give her flying lessons. And in not even ten minutes, all of his plans, for every day until the O. , were all filled. He didn't even have the chance to protest before he was sent back to class. Of course, he wasn't planning to go back to class. There wasn't long before it was over anyway. Draco decided to the courtyard for a while.

Luna went back to Divinations, but by the time she climbed the tower, class was over. Shrugging, she went back to the common room to drop off her stuff and went for a walk. The weather was actually very nice, for September. As she was walking, something caught her eye. Something pink. She picked it up and read who it was addressed to.

" Draco must have dropped it." She murmured to herself. She started back for the castle, looking for Draco as she walked.

A/N Okay... this is a pretty bad chapter. I'm not sure if I should even continue this, since I've kinda hit a wall, but ideas and constructive critique are appreciated Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone. I'm stopping this for a while. I have personal problems that are making it hard to work on and I have to sort them out before I can write well again. I might start up again when this spell is over. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya, for now.


End file.
